


The TARDIS at Christmas

by homeisabluebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, all the doctors love Rose at Christmas, that's essentially what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisabluebox/pseuds/homeisabluebox
Summary: A collection of Christmas/Winter themed drabbles featuring the Doctor and Rose in all iterations.  Written as part of the 31 Days of Ficmas Challenge and posted together.  Each drabble will include the specific ship and any warnings at the top of the page.  If you’re after a specific pairing, check my notes on the first chapter.





	1. A Shiver of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Contents:
> 
> Nine x Rose: Chapter 4: A Ring for a Rose; Chapter 16: Under Attack; Chapter 18: A Sea of Calm; Chapter 20: Just Like This
> 
> Ten x Rose: Chapter 5: Wedding Bells; Chapter 7: To Share a Meal; Chapter 8: Shining in the Night; Chapter 12: To Love and to Loose; Chapter 14: How You Know I Want to Kiss You; Chapter 15: Rainbow Striped Delight; Chapter 17: Without You, I'm Lost; Chapter 19: A Week With You
> 
> Tentoo x Rose: Chapter 10: Sing We Joyous; Chapter 13: Come Back to Bed
> 
> Thirteen x Rose: Chapter 2: A Fashion Disaster; Chapter 3: Sleigh Ride; Chapter 9: A New Scarf; Chapter 11: Gay Blades; Chapter 21: Baking the Universe
> 
> For More Thirteen x Rose plus Fem!Ten x Rose see my other Ficmas collection: Lesbianism and Bad Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unspecified Doctor and Rose; Light Teen Rating
> 
> Rose gets frisky while stargazing.

Rose leaned back into the Doctor, pressing her body against his as they watched the stars. His arms wrapped around her torso, holding her tight against his chest. She loved it, standing in his embrace, and she loved the night sky above them, but she wanted more. She wanted to turn, to capture his lips and steal his breath but she was hesitant to break the companionable silence between them. She pressed her backside against him and leaned her head back to expose her neck and give him a peek down her shirt.

Finally, finally, he took the hint. The Doctor bent forward, his breath tickling her neck. He pressed a kiss to her jawbone, then another, then another. At last his warm lips brushed her pulse point and Rose shivered. He stepped back, the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do. 

“Sorry, Rose,” he said, breaking the silence between them. “Didn’t realize you were getting cold. You can have my jacket.”

“No, Doctor,” she sighed. “‘M not shivering from the cold.” She kissed the puzzled look right off his face. Take me to bed, Time Lord.”


	2. A Fashion Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen x Rose, G rating
> 
> Thirteen shops for a new outfit and Rose is forced to step in and help.

“Oh Rose, look!”

Rose smiled and shook her head at the antics of the new Doctor, running excitedly around the store. The Doctor was a woman now, which called for a shopping trip, but Rose wasn’t quite sure they had picked the right season as she watched the Doctor lunge at a rack full of ugly Christmas jumpers.

“Ooh! Rose, look at this one!” The doctor exclaimed, holding it above her head. The jumper had striped sleeves, red cuffs, and a large image of Santa riding a dinosaur emblazoned across the front of it.

Rose tried to hold back her laughter. “Yes, Doctor, that’s very nice, but you can’t wear that every day.”

The Doctor seemed puzzled by this. “Well why not?” she asked, but then her eyes latched onto another one. “Of course I can’t wear this one,” she said tossing it on the floor. “This one is much more my style!”

Another Christmas jumper was thrust into Rose’s face. She squinted at the design. A grey cat wearing a Santa hat. It wasn’t bad but still, she couldn’t stand the Doctor wearing it every day. Then, she noticed that the spots on the jumper weren’t actually spots at all, and instead fluffy white pom poms. “No!” Rose exclaimed. “Absolutely not! I’ll go to hug you and end up with a fluff ball in my nose!” 

“Oh,” the Doctor said, “that wouldn’t be good.” Rose shook her head in agreement. Then the Time Lord continued, “Maybe we could cut them off?” 

Rose laughed aloud. “Come on,” she said, taking her wife’s hand and beginning to lead her towards the Tardis. “I think we’ve come in the wrong season. Let’s come back in summer, ‘cause I’d much rather see that new body in a bikini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the sweaters described actually exist. You can find them here.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Mens-Ugly-Sweater-Black/dp/Christmas-B00M3KKCJY
> 
> https://www.target.com/p/well-worn-boys-santa-dino-ugly-christmas-sweater-black-white-m/


	3. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen x Rose; G Rated
> 
> The Doctor may not be the best at driving a sleigh.

“Doctor, when did you learn how to drive a sleigh?”

The blond woman shrugged. “I got attacked by an alien and had a dream I met Santa. He let me fly for a bit. Man, that was a weird Christmas.”

Rose giggled. She loved listening to the Doctor’s stories. “Sorry I missed it. Sounds like quite an adventure. But you mean to tell me you learned to drive a sleigh from a dream?”

“Why Rose Tyler, are you trying to suggest that I’m not a good driver?” The sleigh hit a bump, the horse whinnied, and Rose laughed again. The Doctor looked at her wife with a scathing glance, or at least she tried.

“You know Doctor, it’s hard to take you seriously with that hat on,” she said, eyeing the audacious Santa hat and reindeer antler combination perched atop the Doctor’s head. 

“All I’m trying to do is give you an authentic sleigh ride experience,” The Doctor said, scrunching up her face and trying to look grumpy. 

Rose smiled again before leaning in to kiss the Doctor on the cheek. “Well thank you for trying, Doctor.”


	4. A Ring for a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine x Rose, G Rated, 460 words
> 
> The Doctor tries to hide his shopping from Rose.

“Whatcha got there, Doctor?”

He spun around, hiding the small object he was holding behind his back. “Oh, nothing.” He tried for casual but wasn’t sure he was pulling it off. “What are you doing here?”

Rose looked at him strangely. “You said this planet was great for shopping and then gave me a credit stick... what do you think I’m doing?”

“I meant what are you doing in this store?” He asked with a small sigh.

“It’s a jewelry store. I thought I might find a nice necklace to bring mum next time we visit.” She stared at him. “What are you doing in a jewelry store, Doctor?”

The nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord looked panicked. He ran one hand across his cropped hair, but kept the other firmly behind his back, closed around precious cargo. “Don’t need to give you a reason, do I?” She continued to stare at him. Apparently, he did. “Just browsing. Sometimes you can get really good deals on stones from other planets 'cause they don’t realize what they’re worth. A friend of mine, once she found a large diamond for only 2 credits cause the jewelry didn’t realize what it was!”

Rose nodded slowly. “I’ll keep my eye out for bargains, then.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. She couldn’t stay here! He needed her to leave and soon! “Oh, Rose! Have you tried the Immon Pie yet? This planet’s famous for it!”

Turning away from the jewelry cases, Rose spoke. “I think a saw a little shop selling it down the way. Why? Is it good?”

He nodded furiously. “It’s amazing! Do you want to go pick us up some slices? I’ll meet you back at the Tardis, I want to get going before too long.” With that, he turned away and started talking with the jeweler again. When he heard the bell on the door chime as Rose left, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Is the ring for her?” the man asked, gesturing to the Doctor’s closed fist. 

“Yeah,” he says slowly, releasing his grip on the ring. “She doesn’t know. We’ve only really just met but...” He paused, then threw caution to the wind. “But I love her and I don’t want to lose her.”

The jeweler nodded and plucked the sapphire studded band out of the Doctor’s hand. He placed it in a little blue box and gave it back to the Doctor. “I hope she likes it.”

“Me too,” the Doctor smiled. He turned and left the shop, tucking the box into his leather coat as he did. He returned to the Tardis with an uncharacteristic spring in his step and found Rose waiting for him with two slices of Immon pie and whipped cream on her nose.


	5. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G rated; 250 Words
> 
> Late for their own wedding! What will Jackie say?

“Rose, do you hear that? Those church bells?” He paused. “Actually, I think they’re wedding bells.”

Rose squeezed his hand as they hurried down the street. “Yes, Doctor, they are wedding bells but I think they’re our wedding bells.” She gave him a pointed look before quickly glancing back to the ground where she was trying not to step on the train of her white dress. “Seriously can’t you get the flight path right just once?”

“Oh come on Rose, we’re only 15 minutes late. Besides, makes a great story, late to our own wedding!”

“We were supposed to be there three hours early!”

“Fine, three hours and 15 minutes late. Not that bad. Remember the time I brought you home a year late? Jackie was really mad.”

“And she’s going to be mad again today too!” Rose exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her husband to be.

“Is she?” The Doctor squeaked, running his fingers through his messy brown hair. “Well, at least you’ve got the dress on.” He smiled tenderly at his fiancée, picking her way along the sidewalk in her heels while trying not to damage the hem of the beautiful wedding dress she wore.

As they neared the door of the church, she turned to him. “Now run, before my mum gets here. Go in the back. I’ll meet you at the altar.”

“Can’t I get a kiss first?” He asked. 

She swatted at him playfully then straightened the tie on his tuxedo. “At the altar, Doctor.”


	6. A Hundred Times a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unspecified Doctor x Rose; G rated; 270 Words
> 
> How many times can you say I love you?

He didn’t say it back, but it didn’t stop her from telling him every chance she got. It didn’t matter if he never said the words, she knew. She knew he loved her. 

She’d say it when he woke her up in the morning. She’d say it when he made her breakfast. She’d say it as they walked down the street holding hands. She’d whisper it as they hid from aliens, hoping it wasn’t the last words she ever said. And she’d say it in the console room when they return safely from another adventure. 

His response would be to smile, nod, and give her a quick kiss whenever he could. And it was enough. She knew how hard it was for him to say it, how he felt like he would lose her as soon as he did. She could only imagine how hard it would be to fall in love with someone with a much shorter lifespan, but she wanted to use every second they had together to tell him how she felt.

She opened her mouth to tell him seated in front of a roaring fire in the library. They were tangled together on the couch, wrapped in blankets and each other’s warmth. She turned to tell him, but he reached out and silenced her with a finger on her lips. “Rose?” he said. She hummed in response. “I love you.” 

She practically launched herself at him but stopped right before their lips met. “I love you too, Doctor.” When their lips touched, all other thoughts dissolved from her mind and he was the only thing left.


	7. To Share a Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G rated; 431 words
> 
> A feast is held in their honor, but what they are served is a happy surprise.

Rose’s eyes searched the room as the servants emerged with a cart full of silver plated domes. They were seated in a large hall which was bathed in golden light. Banners hung from the walls and musicians played a soft song in the corner. A man seated at the head of the great wooden table stood and raised his glass with one of his many hands. Rose has been told he was called Aldon, and he appeared to be the king. 

He began to speak. “We give great thanks to the Doctor and to Rose Tyler for helping to deliver us from the hands of the Crava. We have been under their power for too long but once again we are free!” Cheers echoed through the room. After a minute, Aldon cleared his throat. “We cannot possibly show enough gratitude, but tonight we invite them to our table to honor them as best we can. Let us feast!” Applause once again erupted but this time it was directed at Rose and the pinstriped Doctor seated next to her. Rose blushed from all the eyes on her but the Doctor seemed to be enjoying the attention.

The servants began to bring round the plates that had been covered with the domes. Rose was a bit nervous. It wasn’t the first time she and the Doctor had been treated to food on an alien planet, but it wasn’t always something she wanted to put in her mouth. However, Rose noticed something strange about this particular feast. Each person received a plate full of something completely different!

She leaned over to the Doctor. “Why is no one eating the same thing?”

He leaned back to whisper in her ear. “The Geds are a telepathic species. It is customary for them to serve guests their favorite meal, whatever that is.”

A plate was set in front of Rose, and her stomach groaned appreciatively when she realized what it was: fish and chips. Then she looked over toward the Doctor’s plate and was surprised to see that his plate was identical to hers. “Really, Doctor?” she asked. “Out of all the places you’ve been and everything you’ve tried, fish and chips is your favorite?”

He looked at her tenderly. “You know Rose, these aren’t any fish and chips. These are the fish and chips we had together. Our first date? You remember that?”

“Of course I do,” she whispered, struggling not to drown in his eyes. “That’s your favorite meal?”

He brushed blonde strands from her face. “Any meal shared with you, Rose. That’s my favorite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was partially inspired by The Good Place.


	8. Shining in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G rated; 600 words
> 
> A quiet date leads to beautiful sights for Rose and the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a Christmas Light Festival I attended this weekend. If you want to see the picture I took, click here: https://homeisabluebox.tumblr.com/post/180960569411/shining-in-the-night

They floated quietly across the lake. The only sound was the oars dipping in and out of the water as the Doctor rowed them out towards the middle. Rose wanted to know what was going on, what they were doing on this planet, but the silence was too precious to break.

When they reached the center, the Doctor pulled the oars out of the water and rested them along the sides of the small rowboat. Rose listed to the melodic dripping of the water that rolled off of them. Only as the dripping ended did the Doctor speak, his voice just above a whisper. “And now we wait.”

“For what?” Rose couldn’t help but ask.

“You’ll see. I brought snacks to help pass the time.” He reaches into the pocket of his big brown overcoat and pulled out two sandwiches wrapped in paper. 

Rose munched hers as she as she watched the twin suns drop behind the trees that lined the shore. The ham sandwich was quite dry, however (the Doctor really wasn’t the best chef) so she decided to risk speaking once again, even though she didn’t exactly know why they were being quiet. “Don’t suppose you’ve got anything to drink in that pocket of yours?”

“Oh!” The Doctor exclaimed, then clamped a hand over his mouth. In a quiet voice, he continued. “I almost forgot. Look what I brought!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“How did you...? Never mind.” Rose took the glass he offered. “Why champagne?” she asked. Is this a date or something?”

He raised his eyebrows. “And what if it is?”

“Then maybe I’ll kiss you.” She leaned back, trying to act casual, but instantly regretted it as the boat rocked. “Will you tell me why we’re here?” He shook his head. “And we’re being quiet because?”

“We don’t want to scare them off.”

“Scare who? Doctor, there’s no one out here but us.”

He looked at the sky, which had turned pink and orange with the sunset. “Wait ten minutes.” Rose sipped her champagne and settled back to wait.

As the sky blackened, the lake seemed to brighten. The darker it got, the bluer the lake got and the brighter it became. Rose leaned over to look closer. She saw that the source of the blue light were thousands of small bioluminescent fish. Each was tiny, probably 2 centimeters in length and as big around as her pinkie finger.

“Rose, look.” The Doctor’s whisper pulled her attention from the water. He pointed across the lake and her breath caught in her chest at the beauty she was confronted with. Two swans glided across the glowing water, and they themselves shined like the moon. They radiated white light along with a sense of peace and calm.

The Doctor looked at Rose and enjoyed her taking in the view more than the scene itself. Then, he remembered why he had chosen this particular night. “You might want to look up, too.” Above them, the sky exploded with meteors. The stars that could be seen from this planet were many, and they shone white. But as the meteors entered the atmosphere, they burned blue. 

“Wow,” Rose breathed. She was surrounded on all sides by gorgeous lights, and yet, all she wanted to do was look at the man across from her. “Thank you, Doctor,” she whispered. She leaned forward, champagne glass spilling into the bottom of the boat and he met her halfway. Rose could have sworn the glowing lake and the swans brightened as their lips met.


	9. A New Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen x Rose; G Rated; 250 Words
> 
> Rose doesn't approve of the Doctor's choices in scarves.

“No, Doctor, you can’t go out like that.” Rose fought back a giggle as her wife entered the control room, draped in 8 feet of knitted yarn striped in various hues.

“Well, why not?” The Doctor crossed her arms. “It’s cold outside and I need a scarf! This is my scarf.”

“Doctor, look at you. You’re drowning in it and you look utterly ridiculous.”

“I used to wear it all the time...” the Time Lord began but Rose shushed her.

“You’re a bit smaller now, Doctor and I don’t want you to trip over it.” Rose smoothed her wife’s blonde hair out of her face.

The Doctor tried again. “It’s got stripes. I like stripes.”

“And we’ll get you another scarf with stripes, just not this one. I can’t let you go out like this.” The Doctor grumbled but still allowed Rose to unwind it from her neck.

In the wardrobe room, Rose threw the offending garment in a trunk and began searching the racks for a new scarf. There were pink ones, red ones, more scarves than anyone on the ship needed. Then, Rose’s hand seized on the perfect one. “How about this one, Doctor?” 

The Time Lord’s face lit up as she grabbed the blue scarf from her wife. It was decorated in thin, rainbow stripes that ran along the length. “Oh Rose, it’s perfect!” She grabbed at Rose’s face to pull her in for a quick kiss and then spun out around the room. “Thank you!”


	10. Sing We Joyous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose; G Rated; 450 Words
> 
> Safe and sound (for once), the Tyler Family joins in some caroling.

Rose grinned into the night sky. She felt warm and safe, bundled up in the cold and surrounded by everyone who mattered to her. Everyone, regardless of multiple universes.

Pete and Jackie led the parade, bickering quietly over what time Tony should be in bed. Jackie was strict on 8:30, same time as every night, but Pete thought he should be allowed to stay up later, it being Christmas Eve and all. Their breath was white puffs in the air and despite the argument, both were smiling.

Tony walked behind them, taking extra long strides, determined not to step on any cracks in the pavement. He was oblivious to his parent’s decision making. The 5-year-old had taken his scarf off and it was hanging limply in his hand, dragging behind him on the sidewalk. Rose wanted to step in and help, but she figured he was warm enough in the puffy blue coat. 

Rose, meanwhile followed her family, wrapped up in the Doctor just as much as she relied on her winter clothes. He gripped her hand in a way that made her heart melt. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Hey, Doctor? Never let go.” 

He stopped walking and turned so he was facing her. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to, his eyes said it all. Their lips met and Rose’s feelings of happiness and safety multiplied in the arms of her lover. His lips were soft and smooth, but also cold. His mouth, though, and his tongue were hot. 

When she pulled back for a breath, she noticed they had fallen behind their family, and pulled her along as they quickly caught up. Back in their place, the Doctor began to sing into the night, “Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la.” 

Rose joined him. “Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la.”

Pete picked up the next verse. “Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la, la la la, la la la.”

Then, Jackie added her voice to the group. “Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la la.”

Tony didn’t know many of the words, but that didn’t stop him from yelling the Fa la la’s as loud as he possibly could. As they rounded the corner, the giant Christmas Tree in the center of town came into view, lit for all to see. And as they approached, more voices, their friends and neighbors, picked up the song. “Sing we joyous, all together, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la.”


	11. Gay Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen x Rose; G Rated; 245 words
> 
> Thirteen finally joins Rose on a skating adventure.

“Rose! Watch out!”

Rose moved quickly to avoid the flailing Time Lord who slid past, slipping on the ice. With a crash, the Doctor landed on her backside. She groaned. “I’m not very good at this, am I?”

Rose shook her head and laughed. “No, you’re not.” Rose turned and skated over to the blonde woman sitting on the ice. Her motions were smooth and fluid, quite the contrast to what the Doctor had been doing before she fell. “Need help?” Rose asked, holding her hand out. The Doctor nodded.

Back on her feet, the Time Lord shook her head and tried to brush the ice off her purple coat. In the process, she lost her balance and fell forward, right into Rose’s waiting arms. “Let me teach you, Doctor.”

“How come you’re so good at this?” Her lips curled into a pout, but her eyes were shining. Rose slowly skated backward, pulling her wife along. 

“I grew up in London, Doctor,” Rose shrugged. “Mum took me to the skating rink in Hyde Park every year.”

Silence filled the air as the Doctor concentrated on her feet. Then, Rose spoke again. “Thank you for skating with me though. You didn’t join me on our first trip to Woman’s Wept.”

The other blonde grinned. “I was a bit of a bump on the log, wasn’t I? Back when I wore the leather jacket?”

Rose giggled. “Yeah, you were, but I loved you all the same.”


	12. To Love and to Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G Rated; 240 Words
> 
> Soon after losing Rose, the Doctor finds himself in a church.

His eyes darted around, a little leery of his surroundings. It wasn’t often the Time Lord found himself in church. It didn’t matter what century he found himself in, they all looked the same. And he usually avoided them. But somehow he felt drawn to this one.

He wasn’t sure why. The church seemed empty, tall ceilings stretching to the heavens. But who needed that when you had a Tardis? No, he wasn’t religious. He knew of so many religions, all over the universe, but none of them had seemed to get it quite right.

He didn’t believe in any god. He didn’t believe in the devil. The Time Lord believe in things much more powerful. He believed in hope. Hope was what drove the universe, pushed it along. And he believed in love: the most powerful force in the universe. Hope and love, they could take you far.

His eyes wandered around the cathedral again. It was cool inside, but sunlight streamed through the colorful glass of the windows. At the front, hundreds of candles burned on a table. He approached it slowly, with reverence. A sign invited patrons to light one. Feeling a bit out of place, he struck a match.

“For the ones we’ve lost, eh Rose?” The empty room echoed aloud at the sound of his voice. A candle was lit for the one only one he believed in; one more light added to this world.


	13. Come Back to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose; Teen Rating; 185 Words
> 
> The Doctor wakes up to an empty bed and is not happy about it.

He stumbled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed. His brown hair stuck up in multiple directions and the hem on his plaid pajama pants dragged the floor. He stared at Rose, who looked to be very alert and composed for 7 am on a Saturday morning. “What are you doing up?” he asked, staring at her. 

“‘M baking cookies.” She dusted her hands on her apron. “Tony’s bake sale is this afternoon, remember?” She turned to give him a kiss, but before she could, he pinned her between him and the counter. 

“You’re supposed to be in bed with me.” She opened her mouth to retort, but as he pressed his hips into her bottom, she understood why he was so annoyed. He leaned forward to kiss her neck and his messy hair tickled her ear. 

“Mmm, Doctor,” Rose moaned. “We can’t right now. I’ve got to get these cookies in the oven.” He groaned into her ear. “Help me get these in the oven. Then I’m yours. For half an hour anyway. Think that’s enough time?”

He nibbled on her earlobe. “With certainty, Rose Tyler.”


	14. How You Know I Want to Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G rated; 570 Words
> 
> Rose wants to kiss the Doctor so badly the Tardis has to intervene.

They sat side by side on the couch, not touching. A fire roared in the library fireplace, and both the Doctor and Rose had books in their laps, but neither was reading. The Doctor was lost in thought, staring into the flames. Rose had no idea what had captured the Time Lord’s attention so fully, but her mind was filled with him. 

She wanted him to touch her, in any way. For him to scoot closer to her as they sat there, to brush his thigh against hers. She wanted him to reach over and grab her hand, to hold it tight, to lace their fingers together. Maybe he would wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. She wanted him to drag her body across the leather of the couch, to hold her so tight there was no space between them. She wanted to rest her head on his chest and feel the beat of his double hearts as he ran his fingers through her hair.

More than anything else, she wanted him to kiss her. She had kissed him, not very long ago. She remembered it, barely. Cassandra had been in control of her body and her mind so it didn’t really count. The kiss wasn’t really them anyway. If the Doctor kissed Rose it would be tender. Slow and soft at first as the heat between them built. If Rose kissed the Doctor, it would be cautious, tentative. It would be chaste until he responded, and then sparks would fly. But Cassandra’s kiss was forceful and it was intense from the first second. Not at all like either of them.

Rose’s thoughts slowly morphed from what kissing the Doctor would be like to how to get him to kiss her. She didn’t think he was averse to it, not really. All he needed was a little push, a little encouragement. Then her mind stumbled upon an idea. Mistletoe! Mistletoe was exactly what she needed. 

If only it was close to Christmas. But they’d just had Christmas, only a few weeks ago. But, well, they were on a time machine after all. Maybe that didn’t matter. 

The Tardis, ever watchful, heard the mind of her new favorite passenger. She heard the Doctor’s mind too. He looked lost in thought, but he was thinking of her. They both wanted this, and the time ship was going to make it happen. Above Rose, something sprouted on the ceiling. Something began to grow rapidly, expanding as only the passage of time could allow. 

Powered by the Tardis, Who was feeding off of Rose’s thoughts, the plant grew, not just one sprig, not just one branch, but an entire bush perched on the ceiling. Finally, the Doctor looked up, and he stared at the ever-growing mass suspended above Rose’s head. His mind raced, but he made his decision in a heartbeat. 

His hand brushed her cheek, pulling her out of her trance. Then their lips met, and it was exactly how Rose had pictured it but even better. His lips were soft, and the slotted between hers like they were made for each other. The kiss was long and tender, and while Rose wanted to deepen it, she also wanted to breathe. Pulling back, she ran her hand over his brown hair. “How did you know?” she whispered in the space between them.

“Well...” Her eyes followed his upwards. “You started growing mistletoe.”


	15. Rainbow-Striped Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G Rated; 310 Words
> 
> The Doctor finds a candy cane, but it isn't quite what he thinks.

“Oh, Rose, look! Candy canes!” The Doctor bounded through the stalls of the alien market with delight. 

Rose followed dutifully behind him. “What’d you want with a candy cane?” she asked him. “It’s the middle of July.”

“Time isn’t linear, Rose. Besides, who wouldn’t want a candy cane? Candy canes are great. Unless they taste like pears. I hate pears.” Throughout his rant, the Doctor fished through his coat pocket, searching for a coin. Taking one out, he handed it to the man behind the table and took a candy cane. It was white, just like the ones from home but it was stripped in a rainbow of colors.

He popped it in this mouth and tried to speak around the candy. “Mmm, not pear, strawberry. I like strawberry. Here try it!” 

Rose stared at the wet candy cane he held out. She didn’t exactly want to try the Doctor’s spit covered candy, but it wasn’t much different than kissing him (which she loved doing an awful lot) and she didn’t have a coin for another. She took it from him and stuck it in her mouth. Pulling it out she exclaimed, “This isn’t strawberry, it tastes like marshmallow! You need to fix your tastebuds Doctor!”

“It was definitely strawberry! Give that back to me.” He took it from her and licked it again. “Now it tastes like chocolate!”

“How...” Rose started to speak but was interrupted by giggles coming from the man running the booth. 

“Yes, it’s Ona candy. One hundred flavors in one! Changes taste with every bite.”

The Doctor shuffled his feet. “Looks like a candy cane,” he mumbled.

Rose, who has found the whole situation wildly amusing, took his hand and pulled him away from the stall. As they walked back to the Tardis hand in hand, they took turns tasting the candy and marveling at its many flavors.


	16. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine x Rose; G Rating; 390 Words
> 
> The Doctor worries about losing Rose even when the threat is nothing serious.

“Here you are, Rose. Earth, London, 2005. Middle of December.”

Rose stepped outside into the frosty air. The ground was covered with a light layer of snow. Unusual for London this time of year, but she loved it. Before she could take in anything else, a snowball smacked her in the face. 

“Ha! Got ya!” Rose wiped the wet snow out of her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Mickey, joyous at his shot. 

“I’m gonna get you, Mickey Smith!” She bent down to gather up a snowball, but another snowball hit her in the side of her head and splattered across her blonde hair. “Ugh,” Rose groaned, then louder, “Doctor, help!” She gathered up a lump of snow and lobbed it at Mickey, but he dodged it easily. 

Rose turned just in time to see a panicked Time Lord stumbling out of the Tardis, sonic at the ready. “What is it Rose?” he asked, speaking quicker than normal. “Cybermen? Daleks?”

Rose was shocked at how scared he looked, and how ready he was to face an attack. She’d never seen him like this, not ever. But she’d heard his voice like this once before when they’d met the Dalek. “No, just Mickey with some snowballs.”

“Oh.” His shoulders sagged in relief, almost as though the leather jacket he wore weighed them down. “You’re okay, then?”

“Yeah. ‘M fine.” Rose paused. “Hey Mickey,” she called. “I’ll meet you up at Mum’s in a few.” Luckily, he seemed to get the hint and turned and jogged toward the door of the apartment building. “Let’s go back inside for a minute,” she said, gesturing to the Tardis. The Doctor didn’t move until she took his hand.

Inside the time machine, she led him over to the jump seat and encouraged him to sit down. “You okay, Doctor?”

He sighed. “Yeah.” His voice sounded raw. “I just, I thought I must have landed wrong again and put you in danger. I never want to hurt you, Rose. I never... I never want to lose you.”

Rose looked into his damp eyes and saw just how true that statement really was. She plopped down on the seat next to him and took his hand. “Don’t worry, Doctor. ‘M never gonna leave you.” She kissed the back of their joined hands. “Not ever.”


	17. Without You, I'm Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G Rated; 440 Words
> 
> The Doctor is in a post-regenerative coma, and Rose doesn't know what to do without him. Set during the Christmas Invasion.

“Please wake up. Please, Doctor.” Only a few hours ago the Doctor had changed into a different person. The Doctor she had known and loved had disappeared in a curtain of fire and a new man stood in his place. She had been scared at first; she had been terrified. She had wanted to leave and find safety in the familiarness of home.

But then, he had fallen unconscious, and Rose had gotten the smallest taste of what her life without the Doctor would be like. And oh, how bitter it was. She needed him. That was a fact. Rose needed the Doctor and she was confident he needed her too. If he ever woke up, that was. 

He needed to wake up. Because right now, she felt lost. Stranded on a rock and he was her only lifeboat. She didn’t know what she would do without him. She didn’t think she could go back to her plain, ordinary life after seeing how amazing it was to be with him. But it seemed she would be forced to. 

She didn’t know what to do. An alien spaceship hung over her head and Rose knew she should do something to try to help. Something, anything. Find someone and tell them what she knew about life beyond the planet. It’s what the Doctor would want her to do. But she couldn’t tear herself away from him. She couldn’t bring herself to leave his side. There wasn’t anything she could do for him of course, but she needed to be there with him. So she did the only thing she could think of: hide in the Tardis and wait for the storm to pass. If it ever did.

When she does manage to pull herself away, it’s only for a second. Or so she thinks. But when she steps outside the safety of the blue box, she’s surrounded with unfriendly aliens. She supposes the Universe expects her to carry on with or without him. She doesn’t want to; what’s the point in a world with no Doctor? She tries. She tries to be him and do what he would do. She’s rubbish at it and she knows it. 

When the doors of the Tardis open, nothing else matters. She could care less about the spaceship or the aliens that want to kill her. Nothing else matters. Her heart swells with joy when he winks at her. Oh, the Doctor’s back. He’s back and they’re ready to take on the universe together. Rose looks danger in the face and beams. Nothing can stop the Doctor and his Rose when they are together. Nothing.


	18. A Sea of Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine x Rose; G Rated; 410 Words
> 
> The Doctor takes Rose to Woman Wept for the first time.

Rose’s breath caught in her chest as she stepped from the Tardis. It wasn’t from the cold, though it was extremely cold, the sights took the air from her lungs. Stepping onto the ice, Rose looked around the frozen world. “Where are we, Doctor?”

“It’s called Woman Wept. The continent looks like a woman crying if you look at it from above. When we’re done here I’ll stop off in the atmosphere so you can have a look. The sea’s the main reason for coming here anyway.”

“The sea?” Rose asked. She looked around them and didn’t see any water. Just a mountain of ice off to the right of where they stood.

“You’re standing on it.” He smiled. “The sea froze in an instant when the sun vanished. Look over there,” he pointed at what Rose had thought was a mountain, “You can see the waves. Froze right in the middle of a storm”

“Wow.” Rose’s breath hung in a cloud around her face.

“So you like it then?” The Doctor shuffled his feet. He seemed almost nervous. Could he be trying to impress her?

“Oh, Doctor I love it!” She threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you for bringing me here.” She whispered the last words into his ear.

She was disappointed when he stepped back, but then he held out his purple-gloved hand to her. Rose was amused at how well the gloves matched his jumper. “Would you care to join me for a walk, Miss Tyler?”

She took his hand and squeezed it. “Oh, Doctor, I’d love too.” As they walked through the magical world, Rose noticed just how rough the sea was when it froze. They climbed a thousand hills that were the swells of a gigantic sea. The larger waves towered above them, looking as though they would crash down at any moment. The Doctor led her through an ice tunnel made from the curl of a wave and Rose marveled that a once tumultuous landscape could be so peaceful. And she was amazed at a change in herself, too. Not long ago she had taken her first steps off her planet, her first steps away from home really. And yet she felt at home among the stars. She felt at home with the doctor and a wave of comfort washed over her knowing she was exactly where she was meant to be. All was right in the universe.


	19. A Week With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; Teen Rating; 500 Words
> 
> The Doctor and Rose get trapped in the Tardis, but luckily, they know just how to spend their time.

It had been a bumpy ride. Rose clung onto the railing for dear life. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on. The Doctor said something about a “malfunction” and “new parts” and a planet named “Savillion” but he had been really hard to hear over the groaning noises the engine was making. She had yelled at him, trying for some clarification but the Doctor had been flying around the control panel and hadn’t heard her.

“Landing!” he called, and Rose gripped the railing even tighter, her knuckles white. The landing was surprisingly soft, and for a split second, everything was fine. The Tardis was still. Then, they were falling and Rose’s stomach leapt into her throat. She wanted to scream, but her voice caught in her mouth and before she could even think, they crashed into something. The impact was jarring, and Rose and the Doctor found themselves thrown to the grating.

The Doctor popped back up on his feet and lunged at the console again. He peered at the monitor, muttering to himself. Rose, regaining her feet, turned to him. “What just happened? Cause I’ve flown with you a lot and that was not normal.”

The Doctor ran his hands through his brown hair, causing it to stick up in all directions. “I’m not quite sure,” he squeaked, “But I have a bad feeling about this.” He walked over to the door and pulled it open. They were greeted with a wall of white. He groaned. “Just as I thought. We’re snowed in.”

“Can’t we just take off again?”

He shook his head. “She’s out of krientine. Won’t be able to take off again until she gets some. Savillion’s got a large source, but I forgot how bad their winters get. She tried to land us on top of the snow, but the Tardis was too heavy and sank right through. We’re buried, Rose.”

Rose’s mind raced with questions. After a moment of silence, she managed to vocalize the most important one. “How long?”

He ran his fingers through his hair again. “‘Bout a week.”

Relief bubbled through Rose in the form of laughter. “A week? That’s it?” She giggled. “Doctor, you had me thinking we’d be here for months. A week I can handle.” Panic gone from Rose’s mind, she began to hatch a plan. They had a week together, just the two of them, and she knew just how she wanted to spend it. 

Rose unzipped her jacket and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in just a white vest top. She sauntered across the grating towards him, knowing she had his full attention. She leaned in, lips brushing his ear. “Know what I’m thinking?”

He pulled her against his body, nothing separating them but the fabric of their clothes. He responded in a husky voice, “Sex?”

Rose nodded in agreement. “In every room of the Tardis.”

He pulled back slightly. “That’s going to take a lot more than a week. You know that, right?”

“Better get started then, Time Lord.”


	20. Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine x Rose; G Rated; 400 Words
> 
> Being stuck in the snow seems like a problem until the Doctor and Rose decide to share.

It was really cold. Really, really cold. She had prepared for the London type of cold, not snow to her knees type of cold. It hadn’t been so cold when they set out of course. When they landed on Pallara, there hadn’t been any snow at all. The Doctor had suggested they walk to the crystal caves, and Rose had excitedly agreed. She kind of regretted that now. 

Well, not really. The walk had been nice and the caves, as promised, were magical. Besides, any time spent with the Doctor was time well spent. But, when they came out of the caves, the landscape was totally transformed. What had once been a landscape of grassy hills was now a field of snow. Deep snow. 

She wanted to complain aloud, but there hadn’t been a cloud in the sky when they set out, so it wasn’t his fault. Not really. So, she trudged on, shivering in silence. She was trailing behind the Doctor, struggling to keep up in the thick layer of white when he looked back and realized just how cold she was. 

“I’m so sorry, Rose.” He stopped so she could catch up. “I really should have checked the weather.”

She forced a smile. “Woulda been nice. Might have worn a thicker jacket.” She glanced at the pile of snow that obscured her feet. “And some taller boots.”

“Boots I don’t have. But, you can have my coat.”

“No, Doctor, I couldn’t. You’ll freeze.” Before she could protest any further, her shoulders were encased in heavy leather.

“Time Lord, Rose. I’ll be fine.”

Ten minutes later, it was obvious he was not. His arms were wrapped across his chest and he was shivering slightly. “Hey, Doctor. Let’s share.”

“Huh?” He looked shocked.

“It’s cold, and this jacket’s big enough for two.”

“Suppose it is,” he said. He gently took the jacket off her shoulders and put it back on. Then, he enveloped her in his arms, and suddenly she was warm. Maybe not physically, but her soul was alight. “Hey, Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“How are we gonna get back to the Tardis?” 

She looked down and realized he was right. They were tangled together too much to move, especially with the snow as deep as it was.

“Don’t know. But let’s just stay like this for a minute, yeah?” 

He nodded against her shoulder. “For as long as you want.”


	21. Baking the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen x Rose; G Rated; 340 Words
> 
> The Doctor and Rose decorate gingerbread cookies together.

“Look, Rose! It’s me!”

Rose looked at the cookie as the Doctor held it aloft. It was the classic shape of a gingerbread woman, but the decorations were peculiar. “Purple jacket, yep. I get the yellow suspenders, but red hair? Doctor, you don’t have red hair.”

The Doctor scrunched up her nose. “Come on, Rose, it’s gingerbread! It’s only fitting. I always wanted to be ginger. Never quite got it.” Rose giggled at her wife. “I’m going to make one of you now. Then we can be cookies together!”

Rose watched as the Doctor bent over the table in concentration. Her face was dusted with icing sugar and her hands were stained with the red food coloring she had used. The Time Lord stuck her tongue out slightly as she worked. 

Rose smiled at the domestic scene. The two of them baking Christmas cookies together, it was something that would have never happened a few regenerations ago. But they had grown, and they had grown together and Rose couldn’t be happier. She wanted to kiss her wife, but she knew the Doctor would be annoyed if she saw the unfinished cookie, and Rose had a project of her own.

A three-dimensional gingerbread Tardis sat in front of Rose. She’d successfully iced it in blue, but it still needed a few details. She carefully, carefully piped “Police Box” across the top in black icing and added the windows in white. It just needed one more addition: a wreath on the front door. It was Christmas after all. 

Just as Rose finished with her greenery, the Doctor spoke up. “I’ve finished it!” she beamed proudly. Rose stepped around the table to see. 

It was a pretty good likeness, Rose thought. The cookie was wearing a blue jacket, which had been Rose’s go to of late. The cookie’s lips were pink and its hair was blonde. “How come I don’t get to be ginger?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked up with love in her eyes. “Oh Rose, you’re perfect just the way you are.”


	22. If You'll Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose; G Rated; 380 Words
> 
> Rose finds a special present under a giant Christmas Tree.

Rose sleepily blinked her eyes. Soft light shone through the bedroom, the Tardis’s replication of morning sun. She rolled over to greet the Doctor but was shocked to find the large bed empty. It was Christmas in her timeline, and Rose Tyler expected to have a lazy morning snuggling in bed with her time traveling partner before joining Jackie for Christmas dinner.

Plans dashed, Rose crawled out of the warm bed, bundled herself in a pink bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, and set off to look for the Doctor. The kitchen was empty, though a half drunk mug of tea stood on the counter. The library, where they had set up their Christmas tree, was dark. He wasn’t to be found in the console room either, but the ship was parked and the front doors were cracked, so Rose took the hint and stepped outside.

Her breath caught in her chest as Rose stared at the sight before her. She had quite literally stepped into a winter wonderland. Snow covered the ground and drifted gently on the breeze, yet it wasn’t cold. Instead, the air felt like spring, and Rose was comfortable despite her thin pajama bottoms.

Pine trees stood like silent giants guarding the path before her. They dwarfed everything, making the Tardis seem like only a child’s toy, but Rose felt safe standing in their shadows. The forest felt welcoming, and she admired the icicles that hung from the branches and tossed glittering light across the snowy floor. Looking down, Rose saw footprints in the soft snow. She followed them deeper into the magical world of winter.

As she neared the center of the forest, she spotted the Doctor standing in the shadow of a tree that towered above the rest. She paused a moment to take in the scene. Like the others, it was decked out in icicles and glittering lights, but this one also grew red berries. They were huge. Each fruit was the size of a beach ball, yet they gave the appearance of delicate glass ornaments decorating the world’s largest Christmas tree. 

As she stepped into the twilight caused by the great tree’s branches, Rose noticed something strange perched atop the Doctor’s spiky hair. Everything else about him was normal, him standing there in his pinstriped suit, but the bright red bow on top of his head was certainly strange. She held back a giggle at the sight of his appearance and instead smiled at him. “What’s all this, then?” she asked.

It was strange, but he looked… nervous. The Doctor never looked nervous, not even when they were standing face to face with an army of Cybermen, yet here, in this forest, he looked more anxious than she’d ever seen him.

He cleared his throat. “Well Rose, I’m your Christmas present.” He paused. “If you’ll have me that is.” The words tumbled out of his mouth.

“What are you trying to say, Doctor?”

He dropped to one knee in the snow in front of her. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small blue box. Rose let out an audible gasp when she realized what was happening. “Rose Tyler,” he started. The Doctor gulped before starting again. “Rose Tyler, will you marry me?”

Tears welled in her eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of him, wrapping him in the biggest hug she could. “Of course, my Doctor,” she whispered as their lips met. “Of course.”


	23. A New Year's Eve Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose; G Rated; 200 Words
> 
> The Doctor and Rose spend New Year's together after being separated for much too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost my motivation after Christmas, but I still wanted to do something for New Years! So technically, this challenge is now 25 days of Ficmas plus an NYE fic cause that's what I've succeeded at.

“Rose?” He nudged her sleeping form. “Rose, wake up.” He didn’t want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful curled up on the couch beside him and the weight of her body leaning on his was comforting. He felt safer than he had in years and wished they could stay like this forever. He knew she’d kill him if they missed it though.

“Hmm?” Rose mumbled sleepily.

“It’s almost midnight.” She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. He stood up and pulled her along. “We should go out to the balcony to watch the sky.” He shoved his feet into his boots and wrapped a scarf around Rose’s neck.

Out on the balcony, she smiled at him. “We’ve been apart for too long,” she whispered, brushing the brown hair off his forehead. 

He nodded. “Never again, my Rose.” He paused. “All my lifespan is yours.”

“‘Til death do us apart.” She replied, feeling his single heartbeat as she nuzzled against his neck.

When the clock struck twelve, their lips met and the sky behind them exploded with dazzling golden fireworks. “Happy New Year, my Doctor,” she whispered as the clock inside their house gave its final chime. “Happy New Year.”


	24. Hope for a New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more fic for the road.
> 
> Ten x Rose; G Rated; 395 Words
> 
> On her way home from a party, Rose runs into a stranger who manages to change her entire attitude.

The year wasn’t starting out great, from Rose’s perspective. She trudged home from the party, snow sticking to her boots. She wanted to stay, but she also wanted to enjoy it. She wasn’t looking forward to the new year, so she felt out of place among the festivities.

She had left a tipsy Jackie behind, dancing with one of their neighbors. It didn’t seem fair to drag her mother home just because Rose wasn’t having any fun herself. Rose wasn’t quite sure why the upcoming year seemed so bad, but she just felt… stuck. Her life wasn’t going anywhere and she wasn’t sure if it ever would. She didn’t have A-levels, she didn’t have a boyfriend, she didn’t have anyone to help her but Mum. All she had was a crummy job in a shop, and it wasn’t getting her anywhere.

She wanted more. She wanted to be part of something greater, but she didn’t know how. She wanted to travel, to experience the world, but how could she when she had no money? And she couldn’t just go get another job, there weren’t a lot of options for someone like her. 

No, she was stuck. She couldn’t see how the upcoming year could be any better than the last and she just didn’t look forward to more of the same. It would take a miracle for her life to change. Maybe if she met someone… the right someone… something would change. But that was just wishful thinking. 

A noise from the shadows interrupted her dark thoughts as she approached her apartment building. She turns and sees a dark figure hunched over against the brick wall. “You all right, mate?” she asks.

“Yeah.” The man responds, but she doesn’t think he’s telling the truth.

“Too much to drink?”

“Something like that.”

“Anyway, Happy New Year!” She tries to be cheery, even though she’s anything but. No sense in dragging a drunk stranger into her depressive thoughts.

“And you. What year is this?”

How does he not know? “Blimey, how much have you had?” she asks. “2005, January the first.”

“2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year.” 

“Yeah?” The way he says it sounds so genuine like he really truly knows. She feels like it's silly, but somehow, someway, he’s managed to give her one thing she didn’t have: hope.


End file.
